A moment like this
by Ferret Girl
Summary: Song fic from Kelly Clarkson. A fi about Yami and Tea.


A Moment Like This  
  
A:N/ This fanfic is about Yami and Tea. I used this song because I LOVE IT SOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami and Tea had been going out together, just as friends, for a while now. Yami had something he wanted to tell Tea. So he asked her to come hang out at his house for a while. He asked Yugi and Grandpa Moto if they would leave for a few hours so he could talk to Tea.  
  
Yami: (Hears a knock at the door.) Coming!!!! (He opens the door.) Oh, hi Tea.  
  
Tea: Hey Yami, how are you doing?  
  
Yami: Good thanks, how are you doing?  
  
Tea: Good.  
  
Yami: Good, come on in.  
  
Tea: Thanks, so what is it you wanted to talk to me about?  
  
Yami: Well...um....  
  
What if I told you It was all meant to be? Would you believe me? Would you agree? It's almost that feeling We've met before. So tell me that you don't think I'm crazy, When I tell you that love has come here and now.  
  
Yami: I want to tell you this Tea, but please don't be frightened.  
  
Tea: I won't.  
  
Yami: Tea, you remind me of someone from my past in Egypt. A girl named Anzu.  
  
Tea: Anzu?  
  
Yami: Yes. We were childhood friends. I was the Pharaoh' son, and you were a slave. I remember wandering away from home one day when I was very young. And then I saw you. You were playing with some of your friends. Then you looked over and saw me. We stared at each other for a long time. Then you asked me if I wanted to play with you and your friends. I said yes, and we all played together. I remember when my father saw us playing together. He said "Son, would you like to come play back at the palace?" I remember I said no, I like playing here. My father said "Well why don't we bring you and your friend back to the palace." So we went back together and we played all of the time. You were always challenging me to contests and other things. We were childhood playmates, and sweethearts.  
  
~Flashback~  
  
Anzu: Yami, let's play a game.  
  
Yami: Okay, let's race.  
  
Anzu: Okay.  
  
They start running and Anzu is leading with Yami right behind her. All of the sudden Anzu stops right in her tracks. Yami fell over on her.  
  
Yami: Anzu, why did you stop?  
  
Anzu: I don't know.  
  
Yami: But the race was almost over, and I was going to win.  
  
Anzu: No you weren't.  
  
Yami: Yes I w- (He gets cut off by Anzu giving him a kiss on the cheek.)  
  
~End of Flashback~  
  
A moment like this, Some people wait a lifetime. For a moment like this, Some people search forever. For that one special kiss. Oh I can't believe it's happening to me. Some people wait a lifetime, For a moment like this.  
  
Yami: I remember another time when we were older, maybe 14 or 15 years old. You had changed a lot, but you were still so beautiful.  
  
Everything changes, But beauty remains the same.  
  
Yami: We spent almost all of our time together. We talked, and listened to each other, when we were upset we cried together, and when we were happy we laughed together.  
  
Something so tender, I can't explain. Well maybe I'm dreaming, But still lie awake. Can we make this dream last forever? And I'll cherish the love that we share.  
  
Tea: Yami, you remembered all of that?  
  
Yami: Yeah, I wanted to tell you,(Looks down.) but I was afraid.  
  
Tea: (Taking Yami's hand.) Yami, don't ever be afraid to tell me anything.  
  
A moment like this, Some people wait a lifetime. For a moment like this, Some people search forever. For that one special kiss. Oh I can't believe it's happening to me, Some people wait a lifetime, For a moment like this.  
  
Yami: Thank-You Tea. (He gives Tea's hand a little squeeze.) It's amazing how much you remind me of Anzu. You're so caring.  
  
Tea: Thank-you.  
  
Could this be the greatest love of all? I wanna know that you will catch me when I fall. So let me tell you this, Some people wait a lifetime For a moment like this.  
  
Yami: Tea, I..I-  
  
Tea: What Yami?  
  
For a moment like this, Some people wait a lifetime. For a moment like this, Some people search forever, For that one special kiss, Oh I can't believe it's happening to me, Some people wait a lifetime, For a moment like this.  
  
Yami: I love you Tea. (He leans over and kisses her softly on the lips.)  
  
Like this, Like this. 


End file.
